In His Eyes
by nightlygalaxies
Summary: In her eyes, she was just another lost cause with daddy issues. Yet in his eyes, she was just the lost moon, begging to see the sun. [Extended Summary Inside] [Trigger Warning]
1. Extended Summary

**_Extended Summary_ **

_Things could only go more downhill for Helga Pataki once she loses her mother in a car accident. As if going unnoticed by her parents and being diminished by her sister's achievements weren't already a tough situation, Helga must now face the real test as her drunk of a father turns his grief into anger. Every day is a new scar and with each scar comes dangerous thoughts. Helga contemplates suicide, but a certain football head saves her just in time._

 _As each day goes by, she can't help but find them closer than ever._ _Yet when the past catches us and daily obstacles block their path,  
can there really be a forever?_


	2. One

_"What's the matter with you, girl? Ain't you gonna eat?"_ He eyed his daughter from across the dining table, the taste of bitter coffee on his tongue. Helga sat stirring around her cold oatmeal, far than appetizing scrambled eggs staring back at her. She couldn't deny that hunger was clawing at the bottom of her stomach, but she would never admit that to her father. Her father wasn't much a cook. Hell, he wouldn't even touch the pans unless her mother had forced him to. Her parents weren't great cooks, but her mother was way more decent. At least her meals didn't leave you with a weeks worth of vomit. Sighing, she gave her father a grave expression, finally deciding to open your mouth.

"I told you before you cooked this garbage. I'm _not_ hungry." She breathed, knowing what was coming next.

Helga had always had a smart mouth an aggressive attitude growing up, and her father was never an exception when it came to her demeanor. It was always like a natural reflex, especially nowadays since she had became more closed off toward the world. She closed her eyes, feeling the hard impact of the mug against her forehead, spilling warm coffee all over her top and jeans. She bit in her lip in order to keep from crying out, her head throbbing. She had never cried then, and she wouldn't allow herself to cry now. With tears brimming her eyes, she excused herself from the table. Expensive china shattered against the walls as she exited the kitchen, her heartbeat quickening.

"Don't be expecting a damn meal when you come home tonight. I won't be here to feed your worthless ass anyway."

The abuse had started to become a normal routine once her mother had met her demise in a drunk driving accident a few weeks ago. Upon finding out the news, the grief hadn't really hit her until a few days after. Just like her father, her mother seldom noticed her unless it was to pester her about Olga's achievements. She didn't know how to respond to the news of some ice cream man who had a little bit too much to drink killing her mother in an intersection, and injuring several others. For once, it wasn't her mother getting a ticket for getting drunk due to her depressing demeanor and she wouldn't have to live her life as the girl who's mother killed ten people. She thought back to the times she had helped her with homework, and packed those nutritional meals that Helga couldn't stand. Those times she had actually _listened_. She always had that disinterest in her parents, but for once someone had actually seemingly cared.

Sighing, she realized that she didn't have time to change into a completely new outfit. Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out the light green jacket her boyfriend, Stinky had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She put it over the stained pink top, her jeans thankfully dark and drying. She traveled over to the mirror, a visible purple bruised laying against her forehead. She didn't own any makeup, and frankly she didn't see any point in doing so. Taking a comb, she did her best to hide the evidence. Her straight hair had grown into wavy locks over the past couple of years, and she had actually grown accustomed to it. She placed her signature pink bow into her hair, and grabbed her bag. From out the window, she could see her father backing up from their driveway, her cue for her boyfriend to pull up once he was out of sight.

Not stopping to turn off any lights or clean up her father's mess, she departed from the home feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. School life was a little better to say at least. Other than getting to see her boyfriend and best friend, Phoebe, she got to engage in sports. Something she had always loved. There's was something about the adrenaline in her veins and the sweat dribbling down her face that kept her coming back for more. Unlike most teenagers in her school, she had actually enjoyed gym. Getting to whack people in the head with a ball and kicking butt at the kickball field is what she breathed for. More importantly, it got things off her mind.

Stinky honked playfully, as if he hadn't already seen her walking toward his tattered pick up truck. Giving him a weak smile, she sunk into the cushioned seats, the cotton bursting from the seams. She could tell that he had been drinking, the taste of beer teasing her. "Good morning, darlin'." He drawled, driving onto the open road. Helga didn't understand everyone's obsession with alcohol and beer. She was more of a cigarette girl, and those two things seem to be killing people faster these days. She watched as beer bottled clanked against each other as they rolled around. Her feet were basically resting on the bottles, the floor of the truck greatly littered.

"You got my cigarettes?" Helga questioned, reaching into her bag for a lighter.

"Not today, babe. You need to be lookin' after yer health." He smiled, swerving around the corner.

She grumbled under her breath, her eyes turning to the window. It was her choice whether or not she wanted to watch her health deteriorate. The boy really irritated her sometimes but then she had the realize that she was one of the only people she had. One of the only people who could tolerate her and the package she came with. She couldn't really say that she genuinely loved Stinky. His drawl annoying and his nose with the rest of his appearance had bothered her. Yet it was only herself to blame. She had been the one to use him for when she planned to make her love interests jealous, only to have it completely backfired. It was only then that Stinky had fallen in love with her, sealing the deal with an awkward kiss at the fountain. In the spur of the moment, she had kiss him back, knowing in a way that she needed him. He needed so desperately for her to rekindle his feelings, and she needed so desperately for someone to love her.

The ride to school was quiet, as it had been for the past week or so. Helga hadn't opened up to Stinky about the death of her mother as quickly as she thought she could, and he kindly given her space to keep to herself. These were the types of things that made her feel selfish. She wouldn't deny that Stinky wasn't the nice, understanding guy everyone thought he was. He had cared for her in ways that no one else had, sneaking out of his house at nice to comfort her. Which often led to other things that made her feel just as good. Yet here she was, some gold digging girlfriend who was living in the spur of the moment. Stinky's touch interrupted her from her thoughts, signaling that they were at school.

"I have to go catch up with Pheebs. Later." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

She inhaled the fresh air of springtime, the wind blowing her waves. She spotted Phoebe waiting for her at the entrance, her nose poked in her notes as usual. Helga chuckled to herself. Her best friend hadn't changed much over the years. Helga still towered over the timid girl, and she still stayed accustomed to her sweaters and short hairstyle. She was cute in a geeky way, and despite their differences, they continued to be inseparable. Helga told Phobe everything before anything else, and yet she still couldn't find herself opening up about the abuse. Pushing up her glasses, she gave Helga a shy smile. The blonde noticed the faint blush on her cheeks.

"What's got you making googly eyes?" Helga questioned in disgust.

"Well, I was sitting with Gerald on the bus and our fingertips accidently touched." She squealed, gazing elsewhere.

"Just tell the idiot you like him already. You've both made it pretty evident that you're all over each other."

With that, the two friends walked into the school. There was nothing else to talk to about, so Helga let Phoebe continue babbling on about her newfound crush. Deep down, Helga had kinda missed that rush you felt when you knew you were falling for someone. She hadn't had much experience with love until Stinky came along and even then she knew she had no genuine connection with him. She retrieved the text books from her lockers, refraining from throwing a mean comment toward her best friend. She wouldn't let jealousy overthrow her. People just lived off the subconscious feeling that needed love; and that wasn't Helga Pataki.

Phoebe and Helga managed to have two classes together, but after that Helga was alone. (Except when she wasn't being stalked by Brainy, of course.) She didn't mind it too much though. She was used to have lived in solitary confinement, finding peace with the fact that she often went unnoticed unless she bullied someone or was kicking butt at the field. Being alone was always on her daily agenda and she would forever have to embrace that. She was happy to have Phoebe though for their first two classes, which was Math and World History. Helga hardly ever paid attention, and if she did it was because the teachers caught her dozing off. Yet thanks to Phoebe, she maintained decent grades.

If there was one other thing she loved about school, it had to be her literary classes. She exceled in writing and poetry, and her teacher, wasn't afraid of showing so. It actually felt pretty nice to show the world that she wasn't only good with a ball, flaunting off her perfect scores. She adored it even more whenever some kid got embarrassed because of his amateur work and Helga's work is pulled up as an example of what writing should really be.

 _"I wish Bob and Miriam could have seen this."_ She sighed, scribbling down poetic words in her literacy notebooks. Helga has never once been acknowledged for academic achievement of any kind. The only times her parents stuck their heads up is whenever she announced she failed some stupid math test. Never when she aced a literacy assignment or won spelling bees. It was all about Olga's perfection. She was glad to see that her older sister was out the home, married off to another sketchy guy. But this time she could care less because that's what it's always been in her life. _Olga this. Olga that._ Let her get her heart broken.

* * *

Gym had finally come and Helga was more than determined. They were only running laps for now but Helga wasn't complaining. _Focus on the exercise. Focus on the exercise._ She paced her breathing, the material of her shorts tickling her legs. She could hear Brainy's wheezing come up behind her so she quickened her jog to a run.

" _Creep_." She muttered under her breath, wiping the sweat away from her mouth.

"No, um Helga wait!" Brainy pleaded, trying to quicken his pace as well.

"What do you want?" She questioned, finishing her last lap. She didn't talk to many people at this school, and she definitely didn't want to start now. As expected, the kid didn't say much words. Sticking his hands through his pockets, Brainy took out a rumpled decorative card. Snatching it from his trembling hands, she scanned over the fancy writing. Of course, Rhonda had threw this together and sent this to her. She's the only one to have a get together on a Monday night and thinks it's rational. Though she had to say she was surprised. Rhonda had always thought she was somewhat superior than anyone she met. She so eagerly had to wear what was considered "in" and walks around like the Earth was made just for her. Helga had no business with people like her anyway. She was far from first class, and things were going to stay that way.

Without another word, Brainy had left her alone. She had so much homework to catch up on and Rhonda wanted her to come tonight? She hadn't even talked to the girl ever since their elementary school years. She made it clear she was going on to bigger and better people anyway. She hadn't even considered the two of them friends. What would be her purpose in going over there? To show her richer friends that she's full of pity among the middle class? To gloat off her new outfit? Even a new boyfriend maybe? Yet Helga also knew if she went to this "get together" she wouldn't have to deal with Bob for most the night. She could smoke a few cigarettes, waste time with small talk and partially get her homework done in the mix. Didn't sound like a shabby deal.

A decision was made.

* * *

Thank you so much for checking out my Hey Arnold! fanfiction. If you're a little bit confused with the plot, Arnold won't come in until later chapters. So Helga won't be swooning over her favorite football for a little while. I've been watching this show for quite a while and I am so in love with the characters and their relationships. I've had this idea swirling around and I knew I had to get it down. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, as I am getting the hang of writing a full length fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to **review & fave. ****Critique** is much appreciated.


End file.
